Our Chance to Shine
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: She had always been alone in the Land of Shadows. But this little light she encountered at the end of the world ignited something within her, a passion that blossomed through their time together. Now is the time to confess these feelings on the dance floor and shine!


**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Fate/Grand Order. I am just a loyal Type Moon fan doing this for non-profit and shipping.**

 **The song I'm recommending to listen while reading is Shine from RWBY, which belongs to the lovable Rooster Teeth and their team for creating a beloved series and amazing songs. The song and lyrics which I also do not own.**

It was something she wouldn't do often due to her duty as a guardian of the gates. But here in Chaldea, she could try something she normally wouldn't do. Some of the female Servants encouraged her to give it a try, and are willing to support her in this task at hand. You must be wondering what is going on in Chaldea? Well, a dance of course!

It was something some of the Servants wanted to do, and da Vinci being da Vinci decided to roll with as Edison and Tesela teamed up (albiet unwillingly) for setting things up. A few Servants have found partners to dance with, while some are targeting one sole Master to be their dance partner. That poor unfortunate soul was the one and only Ritsuka Fujimaru, the 48th candidate of Chaldea's Masters and the only one capable of deployment as the others are severely injuried and in stasis to keep them alive.

She was only get one chance with this, and she was for the first time in her own life after being cursed with immortality nervous. As the party began, she stood near a wall in her dress and drank from her glass as she watched the other Servants began dancing. Then a song began playing, courtesy of DJ Roman as he had a knowing smile on his face aimed at her.

 **Baby, it's time to make up your mind**

"Hey Scathach," Ritsuka spoke up, snapping her out of her thoughts as his kind face looked at her. "I was wondering, would you like to be my dance partner?" he asked with an outstretched hand.

 **I think that tonight is when our stars align**

Scathach felt her heart beat faster as time slowed fast for her. She didn't expect this to happen to her, and even with her own foresight she was caught off guard by this unexpected and bold move from the sole Master of Chaldea. The next lyrics of the song pretty much summed up what they should do.

 **Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind**

 **Take my hand cause you and I are gonna shine!**

"I would love to dance." she replied as she did her best to hide her anxiety as she took his hand and Ritsuka and Scathach began a slow classical dance. The music started to pick up in silent and solmen vibes before slowly picking up its pace.

 **I was cold in the dark**

 **It was empty in my life.**

 **From the outside it looked so bright**

 **But nothing felt right...to me.**

 **Like a sky with no sun**

 **Like a night that has no day**

 **My heart was eclipsed by the dark**

It was scary how accurate the song was describing her; her living in the Land of Shadows, always fighting and alone as each pupil she took in come and go throughout the ages. While they made names for themselves out there, she was alone and couldn't feel anything else. A deep agonizing emptiness inside her that she couldn't stand it.

 **Then something change**

 **I saw a little ray of light come through**

That's right, something did change. The minute the Human Order was incinerated that everything was set in motion. The very first encounter with Chaldea...and him.

 **The tiniest of sparks came into view**

 **And then...**

 **You made me hope again**

The music began to pick up its pace even further as the two split and began a new rythme to the song as a faint smile was adorning Scathach's face as Ritsuka's was a full blown smile as memories of their time together restoring history ran through their minds.

 **I've been watching you, helping you**

 **Wishing that you'd see**

The time in a burned future, then the war in America; Scathach remembered those moments aiding Ritsuka and Mash in their training and battles to save what was lost, being summoned to Chaldea to personally aid him while some of the female Servants were quite fond of the Master. Over time, she was rediscovering her humanity she thought she had lost, and she wanted to be by his side till the very end.

 **That the girl you've been waiting so long for could be me**

 **Now I've never been in love**

 **But I think this it.**

Love? Yes, perhaps this feeling of wanting to be by this boy-no, young man's side could be love. The small stings of jealousy whenever she saw Ritsuka with another female Servant, especially during Valentine's Day when she mustered all she could to make and give him chocolate.

 **It might seem like a school girl crush**

 **But I have to admit**

 **I wanna take a chance and make you see**

 **I think that you're the one who'll rescue me**

 **This time...**

 **You're finally gonna see you should be mine**

"Fergus, this IS happening!" Medb exclaimed as she observed the two dancing as her lover who was drinking a big mug of alcohol was lost on the situation. "Wait, what is happening?" he asked as Medb began walking towards the dance floor. Fergus shrugged, tossed his drink and did a spin as the pair joined Ritsuka and Scathach for a choreographed dance in sync, which impressed everyone there by the level of skill they had.

 **But baby, it's time to make up your mind**

 **I think that tonight is when our stars align**

 **Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind**

 **Take my hand cause you and I are gonna shine!**

From his position as a bartender, the Child of Light smiled at this moment his teacher was having and was praying that things will go well for her in the pursuit of love. Judging from his other counterparts that were serving drinks (and attempts of wooing other girls) they too wished well for Scathach.

 **I won't need any dreams**

 **It's all there if you're by my side**

Roman truly knew how to pick a song was the thought that ran through Scathach's mind as she and Ritsuka looked at each other directly in the eyes. Medb and Fergus had done their part and parted from the Queen of the Land of Shadows and their Master as the two were the only ones on the dance floor, everybody watching as the two began taking the tango to a whole new level.

 _"I am so grateful Mash put effort in teaching me how to dance."_ Ritsuka thought recalling his Kouhai being adamant in teaching him how to dance. He had a feeling this was the reason if his sidelong glance at the obviously smiling Mash was to indicate anything.

 **Ooh~**

 **Every moment's enough**

 **And you take me to paradise**

He recalled the summer vacation back on that island, of the time he honestly complimented her beauty and how she'd fight for him even if she was in her swimsuit for the matter. She was always there for him ever since he finally summoned her. He recalled it with some form of embarassment as he recalled crying in joy as she answered his call and _hugged_ her.

 **When I needed a hero you knew it**

 **And you were there**

Scathach remembered those long and weary battles, each time a blade, tooth, claw or spell tore into her, Ritsuka was there, utilizing his Mystic Codes to heal or protect her from the strongest attacks. His dorky but adorable efforts to act like a true Celt in battle and the uttermost trust and faith he put in her.

 **And I'm scared but I'll open my heart up**

 **I'm ready to dare**

 **I know I've never felt like this before**

 **I never really knew what love was for**

 **I dreamed...**

 **But never did believe**

This was their moment, and the way they moved, their passionate rythme grew as the song was drawing ever closer to the climax. This was Scathach's greatest shot in letting this brave young man into her heart, and her only chance to do so and was betting everything on this one shot. To think a cliche from something like a romance movie or novel was coming true for this one night was a phantasm of the highest order, and she deeply wished for this moment to last forever.

The two took hands again and prepared themselves for the grand finale as the other Servants were cheering for them.

 **But baby, it's time to make up your mind!**

 **I think that tonight is when our stars align**

By this time, Scathach had a full-blown smile adorning her face that stunned many who knew her, but for Ritsuka, it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his life. His hard work had finally paid off, he had finally gotten her to be happy at long last and that alone was enough to make him a happy man.

 **Honey, right now we leave the doubt behind**

 **Take my hand**

 **Cos you and I are gonna**

Da Vinci and Roman toasted to their accomplishment, happy with it as Mash herself was content with her efforts in helping both of them coming together. After all, isn't it the duty of a Kouhai to aid their Senpai with their plights?

 **Light the sky until it's dawn**

At the last part of their dance, Scathach arched back and Ritsuka leaned in for the final part of the stand, then Scathach made her last move. Their eyes met and her arm wrapped itself around his neck as she pulled him into a kiss as everyone exploded into a thunderous applause as their relationship had finally taken the next level and hoped for a wonderous future for the two.

 **Baby, you and I are gonna shine!**


End file.
